Why I Like You
by Amutia Putri
Summary: "Hinata, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau sukai ternyata tidak menyukaimu," dia bertanya. Sungguh pertanyaan yang sangat sulit, karena pertanyaan itu sangat tepat seperti apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku juga bingung./CHAP4 UPDATE/RnR!
1. Airmatanya

AN: Hmm... dapet ide baru buat fic baru jadilah fic ini. Fic ini bisa disebut drabble, soalnya setiap chapternya pendek. So just enjoy :D

Disclaimer: Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU, OOC, Pendek

**Chapter 1 : Airmatanya**

* * *

><p>Pernahkan kalian jatuh cinta pada seseorang? Ah, pertanyaan bodoh, tentu kalian pernah. Tapi, apa kalian pernah jatuh cinta karena melihat orang itu menangis? Ya, menangis, orang itu mengeluarkan air mata!<p>

Aku pernah. Entah mengapa saat itu aku tidak bisa mengalihkan pandanganku dari dirinya. Saat mata biru safirnya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang tertempa sinar mentari sore. Di perpustakaan sekolah yang sepi, hanya aku yang memperhatikan dia. Dan dia yang tak menyadari kehadiranku.

Aku tahu, lelaki jarang sekali menangis, kecuali mereka terluka sangat dalam. Aku juga tahu, lelaki itu ingin selalu terlihat tegar. Tapi, dia yang begitu rapuh dan pasrah, di mataku terlihat sangat indah.

Hari ini aku kembali ke perputakaan. Kalian pasti mengira aku ingin bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi. Ya, kalian tak sepenuhnya salah. Tapi alasan yang paling tepat adalah… aku salah satu anggota pengurus perpustakaan.

Tapi, aku ragu akan bertemu dengan lelaki itu lagi. Sebab, selama aku menjadi anggota pengurus perpustakaan, aku jarang melihat dia mampir ke sini. Terkecuali dia mendapat hukuman dari guru. Dia sedikit terkenal karena kenakalannya itu.

Kugeser pintu perpustakaan dan masuk ke dalam tempat yang terisi dengan rak-rak buku setinggi dua meter. Istirahat kali ini cukup ramai. Aku segera menuju tempat biasa aku berjaga dan mencatat siswa-siswa yang meminjam buku.

"Hai, Hinata," sapa seorang siswi berambut panjang berwarna kuning pucat yang diikat satu tinggi.

"Ya, ada apa, Ino?" responku. Aku mengalihkan perhatianku sejenak dari buku daftar peminjam yang tadi aku lihat.

"Aku mau tanya, apa kau lihat Sakura? Biasanya dia selalu ke sini," tanya Ino sambil mengedarkan pandangan. Tanpa sadar akupun ikut melakukannya.

"Hmmm… sepertinya tidak ada," jawabku. "Lagipula aku baru saja datang ke sini."

"Um… ya sudah. Makasih, Hinata," kata Ino setelahnya ia pergi keluar perpustakaan.

Sedikit aku beritahu saja, Sakura, orang yang tadi Ino cari memang senang berada di perpustakaan. Dia gadis yang pintar dan manis. Dia juga teman satu kelasku.

Kualihkan pandanganku menuju jendela yang berada di hadapanku. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan kehadiaran lelaki berambut pirang yang sedang bersandar di bingkai jendela. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto, dia kakak kelasku. Dan aku baru tahu belakangan ini dari Sakura. Dialah orang yang menarik perhatianku.

Aku lihat dia sedang memegang sebuah buku, tapi pandangannya tidak tertuju pada buku itu, melainkan pada hal lain dibalik jendela.

Aaahhh… Dia terlihat seperti orang dalam lukisan saat berpose seperti itu. Tanpa sadar aku memperhatikannya selama beberapa waktu. Hah! Dia berbalik ke arahku dan memergokiku. Aduh gawat, aku malu sekali. Aku tundukan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

_Tap tap_

Aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan munuju meja pendataan. Aku tidak berani untuk mengangkat kepalaku.

Kurasakan dia sudah berdiri di depan meja. Tapi aku masih menundukan kepala. Mukaku pasti merah menahan malu sekarang.

"Hei…" panggilnya.

Perlahan aku angkat kepalaku dan menatapnya. Pandangan kami bertemu. Aku baru menyadari bahwa matanya terlihat sangat indah kalau dilihat dari dekat.

"Y-ya? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanyaku dengan gugup.

Dia tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Uh… manis.

"Ano… apa ruang komputer sudah dibuka? Aku ingin mencari sesuatu di internet," jawab Naruto-senpai.

"Oh… sebentar, aku lihat dulu," ucapku, kemudian beranjak menuju ruang komputer. Naruto-_senpai_ mengikutiku.

Aku pegang _handle_ pintu ruang komputer, tidak terkunci. Aku balikan badan… _duk_.

"Ah, maaf Hyuuga…" ujar Naruto-senpai.

Aku memegang hidungku yang tadi menabrak dada Naruto-_senpa_i. Rasanya sedikit sakit.

"Iya, tidak apa-apa, Uzumaki-_senpai_," balasku tetap tidak melihat matanya. "Kalau begitu aku kembali ke sana lagi," pamitku sambil berlalu.

_Grep_

Kurasakan ada yang menahan tanganku. Aku berbalik dan mendapati Naruto-senpai sedang menahan lenganku.

"A-ada apa lagi, _senpai_?" tanyaku.

"Panggil saja aku Naruto," jawabnya.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Hinata saja, _senpai_," ujarku, lalu Naruto-_senpa_i melepaskan lenganku dan aku kembali berjalan menuju tempat semula. Dia pasti tahu namaku dari Sakura. Syukurlah... aku sedikit senang dia mengenalku.

Huft… jantungku berdetak cepat sekali tadi. Rasanya sekujur tubuhku mengalirkan suara detak jantungku. Semoga Naruto-senpai tidak mendengarnya.

* * *

><p>Pulang sekolah aku kembali ke perpustakaan untuk beres-beres. Walaupun lelah, itu sudah kewajiban. Tapi karena aku senang sekali berada di perpustakaan dan aku menyukai buku, aku mengerjakannya dengan senang hati.<p>

Kulihat beberapa buah buku berserakan di meja tempat membaca. Selalu saja ada yang malas mengembalikan buku ke tempat semula.

Aku mendesah, kemudian berjalan menuju meja tersebut dan mengambil buku-buku itu. Kemudian aku simpan buku-buku itu ke tempatnya semula, rak-rak yang berjejer rapi di perpustakaan.

Sudah tidak ada buku yang berserakan di atas meja. Aku memeriksa jendela, semuanya sudah terkunci. Tinggal satu tempat lagi, yaitu ruang komputer.

Ku keluarkan kunci ruang komputer dari saku rokku dan berjalan menuju ruang komputer. Pintu ruang komputer tertutup, tapi pasti belum terkunci. Aku memegang handle pintu dan membukanya, siapa tahu masih ada seseorang di dalam.

Saat kubuka pintu itu, betapa terkejutnya aku mendapati Naruto-senpai sedang duduk di dekat pintu. Tapi, hal yang membuatku lebih terkejut adalah… Naruto-senpai sedang menangis, ya dia menangis.

Aku terdiam sebentar, dipun ikut diam sambil memandangku. Dengan gugup aku berbalik.

"Ma-maafkan aku senpai!" ujarku sambil pergi dari perpustakaan. Untung saja tidak ada siapa-siapa di perpustakaan, kalau ada orang, aku pasti malu karena sudah berteriak.

Aku bersandar di dekat pintu masuk perpustakaan. Mengatur napasku, yang entah mengapa sedikit memburu. Jantungku juga berdebar tidak karuan.

Lagi-lagi aku melihatnya menangis. Aku ingin tahu apa yang membuatnya menangis. Rasanya ingin sekali aku kembali dan meminta maaf atas kelakuanku tadi, sekaligus menanyakan alas an dia menangis. Tapi rasanya aku tidak bisa.

Hhh… aku tunggu sampai dia keluar dulu baru aku kunci ruang komputer.

Hm… Kenapa aku bisa suka padanya? Apa karena saat dia menangis dia terlihat begitu indah? Hump… aku sendiri tidak tahu.

To Be Continue

Yeah... beres juga, pendek? Memang pendek. Author ini kadang males ngetik fic... hehe

Pendapat? Saran? Silahkan tuangkan dalam review... :)


	2. Senyumannya

AN: Hai aku kembali lagi. Pertama balas review yang non-login dulu.

Tantand: Kenapa Naruto nangis? Nanti juga kamu bakal tahu, tunggu saja ya… Thank's for your feedback

Uhe Haha Hehe: Ini sudah update. Yang Bitter Sweet masih dalam proses, aku juga nggak tau kapan selesainya #plak. Makasih sudah mau baca yang ini juga.

Kanhakura Haito: Hehe… ga apa-apa kok telat review juga, selalu diterima ^^. Hinata kan pemalu jadinya dia malah lari, soalnya kalau nenangin juga dia pasti bingung mau ngapain XD. Thank's udah sempatin baca dan review.

Ipjinchuuriki Junibi: Siap! –ngomong ala paskibra- makasih udah baca n review :D

Langsung ke Cerita

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Pendek.

Chapter 2 : Senyumannya

"Huft…" Aku menghela napas. Sambil berjalan menuju sekolah aku memikirkan kejadian kemarin. Aku masih penasaran mengapa Naruto-_senpai_ menangis. Aku juga ingin minta maaf padanya. Tapi aku belum siap bertemu dengannya. Rasanya kejadian kemarin terus berputar dalam kepalaku.

Kumasuki gerbang sekolah dan kulihat sekeliling, sudah banyak siswa yang datang. Aku berharap aku tidak bertemu dengan Naruto-_senpai_ sekarang.

"Sasukeee!" sebuah suara yang sangat keras mengagetkanku. Ku lihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut pirang berlari menuju temannya yang berada di depan. Seragam gakurannya yang tidak ia kancingkan memperlihatkan kemeja putih yang ia pakai. Uzumaki Naruto-senpai. Ugh, sepertinya keinginan aku tidak terkabul.

Uhh… padahal aku tidak ingin melihatnya, kenapa sekarang bertemu secepat ini? Sambil tersenyum lebar, dia menepuk pundak temannya yang tadi ia panggil. Aku tahu dia laki-laki, tapi dia sangat manis saat tersenyum. Aku terpaku melihatnya selama bebera saat. Kulanjutkan langkahku menuju gedung sekolah, berusaha untuk tidak terlihat oleh Naruto-_senpai_.

Istirahat. Aku sedang ingin di kelas saja. Padahal biasanya aku berada di perpustakaan setelah menyantap makan siangku. Alasannya? Aku hanya tidak ingin bertemu dengan Naruto-_senpai_. Padahal belum tentu juga dia ada di sana.

Aneh memang, saat menyukai seseorang seharusnya aku selalu ingin bertemu dengan orang itu. Tapi, hei! Bahkan aku belum yakin kalau aku menyukainya. Aku ingin mencari tahu alasan mengapa aku bisa menyukai orang itu. Aku alihkan pandanganku ke luar jendela.

"Hinata…" panggil seseorang. Aku menengok, dan mendapati gadis berambut merah muda sedang duduk di kursi yang ada di depanku.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanyaku sambil tersenyum ramah.

"Hanya ingin mengobrol, aku bosan…" jawabnya sambil meletakan dagunya di mejaku.

Aku tersenyum lagi. "Memangnya Sasuke-_senpai_ kemana?" tanyaku lagi. Sasuke, atau lengkapnya Uchiha Sasuke adalah kekasih dari Haruno Sakura, gadis yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"Entahlah… aku juga tidak tahu. E-mail aku tidak dibalasnya, mungkin dia sibuk. Hhh…" desahnya lemas.

"Kelas tiga mulai sibuk ya…" ucapku menanggapi gerutuan kecil Sakura.

"Ya…" gumamnya pelan. "Sebentar lagi dia akan lulus, aku pasti merasa kesepian di sini…"

Aku baru ingat kalau Naruto-_senpai_ juga kelas tiga. Hhh… aku dan dia memang berbeda satu tahun, sama seperti Sakura dan Sasuke-_senpai_. Aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nantinya kalau Naruto-_senpai_ sudah lulus. Mungkin aku tidak bisa melihat senyum cerianya lagi.

"Aaahhh… cukup bersedihnya," ujar Sakura seraya mengangkat kepala dari atas meja, dan kedua tangannya meninju udara. "Pokoknya aku akan mendukung Sasuke-_kun_ sebisaku!"

Aku tersenyum melihatnya. Sakura selalu optimis dan walaupun dia dalam kondisi terpuruk, dia akan bangkit dengan cepat.

"Berusahalah," ucapku sedikit memberi semangat. Gadis bermata emerald itu tersenyum.

"Hei, antar aku ke toilet, yuk! Aku ingin merapikan rambutku dan seragamku ini," pinta Sakura sambil menunjuk seragam serafuku-nya, -atau lebih dikenal dengan seragam sailor. Seragam yang sama seperti yang aku pakai, rok hitam berlipat dan blus putih ala seorang pelaut –sailor dan dasi berwarna hitam dengan lambang sekolah di ujungnya.

Aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Sakura menuju toilet. Di lorong lantai dua ini ramai dengan siswa kelas dua, karena memang kelas mereka di sini. Setiap kelas menempati satu lantai. Kalau kalian bertanya di mana ruang guru dan ruangan lainnya. Semua itu ada di sini lain dari gedung ini. Gedung sekolah ini berbentuk seperti huruf 'U'.

Sampai juga di toilet. Kami berdua menghadap cermin dan membereskan penampilan kami. Aku hanya perlu merapikan rambut panjangku -yang berwarna indigo ini sedikit. Aku melirik pada Sakura yang sedang melepaskan ikatan pada rambutnya.

"Rambutmu sudah panjang ya, Sakura-_chan_," ucapku sembari melihat rambut Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya sambil memegang rambutnya.

Aku mendekat padanya. "Iya, dulu rambutmu masih pendek, di atas bahu, sekarang sudah melebihi bahu," jawabku.

Dia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Setelah beberapa saat dia berbalik padaku.

"Menurutmu, bagaimana kalau aku memakai poni?" tanyanya sambil memegang helaian rambut depannya. Sakura memang tidak memakai poni depan sepertiku, dia selalu membelah dua poninya ke samping.

"Pasti manis," jawabku.

"Hmm…" Sakura bergumam, menimbang-nimbang. "Aku rasa bagus juga, soalnya aku sudah bosan dengan gaya rambutku ini, sedari kecil seperti ini terus."

"Mau kupotongkan? Kebetulan aku bawa gunting," tawarku sambil menunjukan sebuah kanung kecil berbentuk kotak yang berisi gunting sisir dan beberapa buah jepit.

"Boleh, tolong ya, Hinata," katanya.

Lalu aku mengeluarkan beberapa buah jepit dan sisir, tidak lupa gunting berukuran kecil yang selalu aku bawa.

Aku jepitkan rambut yang ada di depan telinga Sakura, setelah itu aku mengambil beberapa heai rambut depan untuk dijadikan poni.

Setelahnya aku bagi menjadi dua bagian, helaian rambut itu. Bagian atas aku jepitkan di atas kepala Sakura, sisanya aku pegang.

Aku mengambil gunting kecil itu dan mulai menggunting rambut Sakura, sedikit demi sedikit. Kulakukan dengan hati-hati agar hasilnya bagus. Selesai.

"Sakura-chan, apa poninya terlalu panjang?" tanyaku pada Sakura yang sejak tadi menutup matanya. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat ke cermin.

Aku memotong poni Sakura sebatas alis matanya. Kuperhatikan dia mengatur poninya, menggoyangkan ke kanan, ke kiri. "Sudah pas, Hinata. Segini saja," jawabnya.

Setelah itu aku mulai memotong sisa rambutnya tadi dan sedikit merapikannya.

"Sudah selesai…" ujarku. Sakura membersihkan rambutnya yang menempel pada seragamnya, sementara aku membersihkan lantai dari rambut Sakura yang tadi kupotong. Untung saja ada sapu.

"Hinata… apa aku terihat aneh?" tanya Sakura sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Tidak kok… Sakura-chan itu manis, coba saja tersenyum. Sasuke-_senpai_ pasti akan terkejut melihat penampilan barumu," kataku mencoba meyakinkannya.

Sakura terlihat masih ragu. "Begini saja," kataku sambil melepaskan jepit yang menahan rambutnya. Membuat rambut itu jatuh ke depan telinganya. "Sakura-chan itu gadis yang manis, selalu ceria, dan menyenangkan. Itulah pendapatku. Kau harus percaya diri."

"Hinata… kau memang teman yang sangat pengertian," sahut Sakura sambil memelukku.

"E-eh… biasa saja kok," ucapku sambil menahan tubuhku agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ah, kau juga seseorang yang pemalu, hehe. Kalau ada hal yang menyulitkanmu aku siap membantumu," ujar Sakura riang. "Mungkin soal orang yang disukai?"

"Eh? I-itu…" aku tergagap. Aku paling tidak tahan kalau membicarakan soal ini.

Sakura hanya tersenyum. "Ayo kita keluar," ajaknya. "Antar aku ke kelas Sasuke-_kun_ ya?"

Eh kelas Sasuke-_senpai_? Kelas Sasuke-_senpai_ kan sama dengan kelas Naruto-_senpai_. Aduh… kalau aku menolak… tapi ini sudah setengah jalan. Tinggal berbelok ke kiri, dan ada tangga menuju lantai tiga.

Huft… aku tundukan kepalaku. Entah mengapa ini jadi kebiasaanku. Kalau sedang berpikir ataupun ada hal yang tidak enak pada diriku. Kalau sekarang aku sedang bingung.

Kamu berdua berbelok ke kiri, aku masih menundukan kepalaku.

_Duk_

Aku rasa aku menabrak seseorang. Belum sempat aku melihat siapa yang aku tabrak, Sakura memekik girang.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat orang yang kutabrak. Ternyata itu memang Sasuke-_senpai_. Aku mundur dua langkah. Kemudian membungkukan badanku.

"Maaf, Sasuke-_senpai_," ujarku. Kemudian kuangkat kepalaku. Baru kusadari sekaang kalau di sana ada Naruto-_senpai_ juga. Sasuke-_senpai_ hanya membalasku dengan gumaman.

Kulihat Sakura menghampiri Sasuke-_senpai_. "Kenapa tidak balas e-mailku?" tanyanya dengan wajah cemberut. Aku tau dia tidak serius. Aku hanya diam memperhatikan sepasang kekasih itu. Ujung mataku melirik Naruto-_senpai_ yang sedang bersandar pada tembok, di belakang Sasuke-_senpai_ sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Aku baru keluar dari kelas. Belum sempat lihat ponsel," jawab Sasuke sambil menepuk kepala Sakura pelan.

"Umm… Kau sudah makan siang?" tanya Sakura sambil memegang lengan Sasuke-_senpai_.

"Belum," jawab Sasuke-senpai. "Aku dan Naruto akan pergi ke kantin, tapi bertemu dengan kalian di sini." Sasuke-_senpai_ yang biasanya dingin menjadi lembut kalau bersama Sakura. Hmm... cinta bisa mengubah segalanya ya?

"Kau memotong ponimu?" tanya Sasuke-_senpai_ sambil memperhatikan rambut Sakura.

"Iya, Hinata yang memotongkannya untukku," jawab Sakura. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Bagus tidak, Sasuke-kun?"

Kulihat Sasuke-_senpai_ sedikit membungkukan badannya, dan membisikan sesuatu di telinga Sakura. Dan hal itu membuat pipi Sakura merona merah.

"Terima kasih. Oh iya, kalian mau ke kantin kan? Kalau begitu aku temani kalian ke kantin," ujar Sakura sambil menarik-narik lengan Sasuke. "Naruto, ayo!" ajak Sakura pada Naruto-_senpai_. Sakura terbiasa memanggil Naruto-_senpai_ tanpa embel-embel _senpai_, karena mereka bertiga sudah berteman sejak kecil.

"Aku tidak ikut," jawab Naruto sambil berdiri tegak, tidak lagi bersandar. "Aku mau ke perpustakaan."

"Aku juga tidak ikut, Sakura-chan, aku ingin ke perpustakaan dulu," jawabku saat Sakura melihat ke arahku.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun? Ada apa dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura sedikit pelan, tapi masih bisa aku dengar.

"Tidak tahu," jawab Sasuke-_senpai_.

"Baiklah, kami pergi!" pamit Sakura.

"Ayo Hinata, kita ke perpustakaan," ajak Naruto-_senpai_ dan ia langsung berbalik tanpa menungguku.

"I-iya," jawabku seadanya. Aku rasa keadaan Naruto-_senpai_ beda dari biasanya. Padahal tadi pagi dia masih baik-baik saja.

Kami berdua memasuki perpustakaan. Naruto-senpai segera menuju tempat ia biasanya bersandar dan berdiri, dekat jendela. Aku segera pergi menuju rak-rak buku yang ada di sebelah kanan.

Sebenarnya aku tidak berniat pergi ke perpustakaan, tapi melihat Naruto-_senpai_ yang aneh, maksudku keadaannya yang aneh aku jadi penasaran.

Aku melihatnya dari balik rak buku, dia, seperti biasa, memandang keluar jendela. Aku berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Aku berdiri di samping Naruto-senpai sambil melihat keluar jendela.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan _senpai_?" tanyaku masih tetap melihat keluar, aku tidak berani menatapnya sekarang, dan kurasa dia juga tidak akan melihat padaku. Lama kami terdiam, aku masih memperhatikan halaman sekolah yang terlihat dari tempat kami.

"Hm… kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" Naruto-senpai malah berbalik tanya. Nada bicaranya dingin.

"Kelihatannya _senpai_ sedang ada masalah…" jawabku. "Kalau memang ada ceritakan saja padaku, siapa tahu aku bisa bantu."

"Tidak, kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa…" jawabnya.

"Tapi…" ucapku lagi.

"Aku bilang tidak ada!" pekik Naruto kencang. Aku sampai kaget dibuatnya. "Ikut aku." Wajah Naruto_ senpai_ menunjukan rasa bersalah.

Dia menarikku keluar dari perpustakaan. Dia pasti malu karena berteriak di sana, tapi aku sendiri masih kaget akan tadi.

Dia duduk di tangga tak jauh dari perpustakaan, masih memegang tanganku. Aku duduk di sampingnya. Dia tertunduk.

"Maaf sudah membentakmu," ucapnya lirih.

"Tak apa… Tapi _senpai_ bisa cerita kenapa _senpai_ seperti ini?" tanyaku lembut.

"Aku hanya kesal," jawabnya.

"Kesal karena apa?"

"Heh, aku ini memalukan," rutuknya pelan, tapi masih bisa kudengar. "Aku kesal karena gadis yang kusuka bersama orang lain."

"Jadi, bisa dibilang senpai cemburu?" tanyaku memastikan. Saat dia mengatakan itu rasanya ada yang aneh padaku. Rasanya ada yang mengganggu dalam dadaku ini. Apa aku cemburu juga?

"Uh… iya," jawabnya masih menunduk sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Senpai sudah pernah bilang kalau _senpai_ suka padanya?" tanyaku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mendengar lagi cerita tentang _senpai_ dan gadis itu. Tapi aku sungguh penasaran.

"Aku sudah tau kalau dia sudah mempunyai kekasih, awalnya aku akan menyerah saja. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Ini memalukan, tapi… aku pernah menangis saat itu." Naruto senpai menegakan kepalanya, menerawang, mengingat kembali kejadian yang ia alami. "Kau tahu rasanya? Sangat menyesakan. Dan menangis saat itu adalah pilihan yang terbaik yang bisa kulakukan. Perasaanku sedikit lega saat itu."

Apa Naruto-senpai yang menangis di perpustakaan waktu itu karena hal ini? Aku kembali mendengar cerita Naruto-senpai.

"Saat itu, aku sudah menetapkan hati untuk bilang padanya. Akhirnya aku katakan pada gadis itu aku menyukainya. Tapi tentu saja aku ditolaknya. Walaupun aku sangat menyayangi gadis itu, dia tidak akan pernah jadi milikku, 'melihat'ku saja dia tidak pernah," terang Naruto-senpai sambil menautkan jari-jarinya.

Aku menepuk bahu Naruto-senpai, dia mengalihkan pandangannya padaku. Kulihat mata birunya tidak bersinar seperti biasanya.

"Semangatlah… Mungkin saja senpai masih ada kesempatan untuk merebut hatinya," kataku memberinya semangat. "Senpai itu tidak cocok jadi pemurung seperti ini. Kau harus ceria dan tersenyum seperti biasanya." Aku tersenyum, walau sebenarnya aku ragu akan perkataanku sendiri.

Naruo-senpai tiba-tiba berdiri dan mengepalkan tangannya. "Terima kasih, Hinata. Kau benar aku harus semangat dan menjadi diriku seperti sebelumnya," ujarnya dengan semangat. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

Dia berbalik padaku. "Kau manis saat tersenyum, Hinata. Rasanya aku ingin tersenyum juga melihatnya," ucapnya, dan itu sukses membuat wajahku memerah.

Dia tertawa, memamerkan deretan giginya dan matanya bersinar seperti semula. "Sebagai ucapan terima kasih, ayo aku traktir minum," ucapnya kemudian dia menarik lenganku.

"Mau kemana, _senpai_?" tanyaku sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku.

"Ke kantin," jawabnya singkat. Dia masih memegang tanganku. Rasanya sangat memalukan. Jantungku berdebar sangat cepat. Tanganku rasanya berkeringat dingin. Padahal ini belum musim dingin, kenapa jari-jariku terasa dingin.

Debaran jantung ini begitu cepat. Perasaan ini sangat membuatku tidak enak, aku resah, tubuhku rasanya lemas. Sensasi seperti ini hanya aku dapatkan saat bersama Naruto-_senpai_. Awalnya terasa begitu aneh, tapi sekarang aku menikmati sensasi ini.

Bisa aku lihat sekarang, Naruto-senpai sedang tersenyum. Senyuman yang sangat aku sukai. Senyuman ceria dari dirinya yang selalu ingin aku lihat sepanjang waktu. Senyuman yang selalu ingin membuatku tersenyum bersamanya.

To Be Continue

Pertama, maaf NaruHinanya sedikit. Jujur author lagi kalap dan ide di kepala aku _blank_. Maaf banget kalau mengecewakan.

Maaf juga author telat update padahal udah agak lama ngetik separuh ceritanya. Alasannya, saya keasikan nongkrongin vidio SuJu di youtube. Saya ngefans ama Yesung, Kyuhyun and Leeteuk . aku ngerjain fic ini sambil nonton vidio suju XD

Sebenernya fic ini selesai tengah malam tadi, tapi karena belum di edit aku publish hari ini.

so saya minta pendapatnya. dan udah ga pada penasaran kan kenapa Naruto nangis...


	3. Jujur 1

Disclaimer: Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU, OOC, short

Chapter 3: Jujur part 1

* * *

><p>Malam hari. Aku yang biasanya langsung tidur setelah belajar kali ini sedang menatap langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna putih. Entah mengapa setiap kali aku memejamkan mata kejadian tadi siang terus berputar dalam ingatanku. Bahkan genggaman tangan Naruto-senpai yang menggenggam tanganku tadi masih terasa.<p>

Tanpa sadar aku menyentuh tanganku yang digenggam Naruto-senpai. Aku baru sadar kalau tangannya hangat dan lebih besar dari tanganku. Aku tersenyum senang. Rasanya ada sebuah perasaan yang mengganjal dalam diri ini. Ingin aku tertawa bahkan teriak perasaan ini membuatku seperti melayang. Dalam pikiranku hanya ada Naruto-senpai dan kejadian tadi siang di kantin.

Flashback

Sesampainya kami di kantin, Naruto-senpai langsung menarikku ke meja yang kosong. Naruto-senpai duduk di sebuah kursi, di depan meja berbentuk persegi, meja itu untuk empat orang. Aku berdiri di dekat meja itu, bingung akan duduk di sebelah mana.

"Kenapa berdiri saja? Ayo duduklah," ujar Naruto-senpai menyadarkanku dari lamunan. Dengan asal aku menarik kursi yang ada di depanku kemudian duduk. Sialnya aku malah memilih kursi yang tepat berhadapan dengan Naruto-senpai. Aku merutuki diriku sendiri dalam diam.

"Jadi... kau ingin minum apa? Aku sudah janji akan mentraktirmu." Tanya Naruto- senpai. Aku menatapnya, tapi tidak berani untuk melihat langsung matanya.

"Aku ingin teh saja," jawabku.

"Baiklah, aku pesankan dulu," ucap Naruto-senpai. Kemudian dia beranjak menuju tempat memesan makanan. Aku hanya duduk dalam diam, sesekali melihat Sasuke-senpai dan Sakura yang duduk di dekat jendela. Mereka terlihat senang, terutama Sakura.

Cukup lama aku menunggu Naruto-senpai, sampai pada akhirnya dia datang membawa nampan. Dia meletakan nampan itu di atas meja. Kulihat di nampan itu terdapat dua mangkuk ramen, teh pesananku dan jus jeruk. Naruto-senpai meletakan teh dan semangkuk ramen di depanku dan sisanya ia taruh di hadapannya. Aku terdiam menatap makanan yang tersaji di depanku.

"Aku hanya berpikir kau pasti lapar, tapi aku tidak tahu kau suka apa jadi aku belikan saja ramen asin," ujar Naruto senpai sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya, sedikit salah tingkah.

Aku tersenyum tipis. Ternyata Naruto-senpai baik sekali. "Tidak apa, terima kasih senpai, nanti aku ganti uangnya," jawabku masih tersenyum.

"Eh, tidak usah, aku yang traktir. Jarang sekali loh aku mentraktir seseorang," canda Naruto-senpai, dia tidak canggung lagi.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Terima kasih lagi, senpai."

"Ya! Kalau begitu kita makan sekarang!" ujarnya semangat. Langsung saja ia lahap ramen yang ada di hadapannya. Aku memperhatikannya sebentar. Naruto-senpai lucu juga kalau seperti ini. Kemudian aku mulai memakan ramen asinku. Rasanya enak juga.

Aku makan dengan perlahan, sesekali aku teguk tehku. Kulirik Naruto-senpai, dia sudah selesai dengan makanannya sedangkan aku baru menghabiskan setengah dari ramenku.

Dia menopangkan dagu dan memperhatikanku dalam diam. Jujur saja aku malu diperhatikan olehnya.

"A-anu... Naruto-senpai, kenapa melihatku terus?" tanyaku malu. Butuh keberanian yang besar bagiku untuk menegurnya.

"Apa kau tidak suka dengan ramennya?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk mangkuk ramenku.

"Eh,? Tidak kok... aku suka," jawabku masih sedikit bingung.

"Oh... aku kira, habisnya ramenmu masih tersisa cukup banyak," tuturnya.

"Eh itu... aku hanya tidak bisa menghabiskannnya, terlalu banyak," jawabku sambil tertunduk. Sungguh, bersamanya untuk waktu lebih lama pasti akan membuatku pingsan.

"Kalau begitu aku bantu habiskan ya?" tanya Naruto-senpai dengan semangat, dia sudah memegang sumpitnya.

"Iya..." ujarku pelan. Aku menyodorkan mangkuk ramenku ke tengah. Naruto-senpai langsung mengambil mie dari dalam mangkuk. Akupun turut melakukannya. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku sedikit tersipu, karena malu, tentu saja. Baru kali ini aku makan dengan seorang lelaki selain yang berasal dari keluargaku. Terlebih... lelaki yang ada di hadapanku ini menyita sedikit dari perhatianku.

Ramen di mangkukku habis tepat saat bel masuk berbunyi. Dengan cepat aku meraih tehku dan meminumnya.

"Pelan-pelan saja Hinata, jangan sampai tersedak," nasehat Naruto-senpai. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Setelah selesai Naruto-senpai mengantarku sampai ke depan kelas.

"Terima kasih ya, Hinata, sudah mau menemaniku makan bahkan mendengar ocehanku," kata Naruto-senpai sesampainya kami di depan pintu kelasku

"Sama-sama senpai. Terima kasih atas traktirannya," jawabku.

"Hehe... iya!" ujar Naruto senpai. "Belajar yang benar ya, adikku!" Naruto senpai menepuk kepalaku dengan pelan aku tertunduk malu. Tapi ada sedikit perasaan mengganjal di dada ini, aku sedikit tidak terima dia memanggulku adik, meskipun memang aku adik kelasnya. Setelah itu ia langsung berlari menuju kelasnya.

Flashback end

Uuuhh... rasanya senang sekali meskipun aku hanya memikirkannya. Apa aku benar-benar menyukai Naruto-senpai? Ah, biarkan saja waktu yang menjawab.

Paginya entah mengapa aku selalu ingin tersenyum. Aku masuk ke dalam kelas dan disambut oleh Sakura yang terlihat ceria seperti biasa.

"Pagi Hinata! Apa ada hal yang menyenangkan?" tanya Sakura sembari mengikutiku menuju tempat dudukku.

"Hm? Memangnya kenapa Sakura?" tanyaku balik. Aku menurunkan kursi dari atas meja kemudian duduk. Sakura duduk di bangku di depanku dan menghadapku.

"Kau tersenyum saja sejak datang. Apa ada hal yang bagus? Ayo cerita..." mohon Sakura. Aku masih tersenyum.

"Ah... itu, hanya senang karena aku akhirnya sadar," jawabku.

Sakura memasang tampang tidak mengerti, kemudian dia bertanya, "maksudnya?"

"Aku sadar kalau aku menyukainya," jawabku sambil memainkan jari-jariku, ini menjadi kebiasaanku kalau sedang gugup.

"Kau menyukai seseorang?" pekik Sakura, dia terlihat senang dengan berita ini.

"Aku belum yakin..." jawabku pelan. Aduh aku ragu sekali ingin bertanya pada Sakura. Tapi kalau aku tidak berani bertanya aku akan terus memikirkan ini.

"Sa-sakura... boleh tanya sesuatu?" tanyaku dengan nada yang ragu.

"Tentu, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?" Sakura menopang dagunya dan menatapku dengan rasa penasaran.

"Anu... itu... bagaimana kau tahu kalau kau... mmm... me-menyukai seseorang?" tanyaku dengan nada yang pelan diakhir kata.

Aku menatap Sakura, dia sedang berpikir tapi senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya. "Tanda menyukai seseorang..." gumamnya pelan tapi masih bisa aku dengar. "Kalau kau menyukai seseorang, kau akan menerima orang itu apa adanya, kau selalu senang dan ingin tersenyum saat memikirkannya, kalau bertemu rasanya bahagia sekali. Pokoknya kau hanya akan melihat orang tersebut dan selalu memikirkannya. Dan yang lebih pasti jantungmu akan berdetak lebih cepat dari normal, tanpa kau kehendaki."

Penjelasan Sakura menjawab semuanya, aku memang menyukai Naruto-senpai, secara tidak sadar aku selalu ingin melihatnya walau hanya sekilas. Entah mengapa menyadari hal ini membuatku lebih bahagia.

"Wah... sepertinya kau memang sedang jatuh cinta Hinata, kapan-kapan beritahu aku siapa lelaki beruntung itu," ucap Sakura lalu dia duduk di bangkunya. Ternyata bel sudah berbunyi tadi.

Istirahat tiba, tapi aku sedang malas pergi ke perpustakaan jadi kuputuskan pergi ke atap. Dalam hati aku berharap dapat berpapasan dengan Naruto-senpai walau sekilas, tapi sampai aku menaiki tangga menuju atap aku tidak melihat dia, mungkin di kantin.

Aku buka pintu yang menghalangi jalanku dan mataku sedikit menyipit menerima cahaya yang menyilaukan. Tempat tinggi memang menyenangkan, angin yang sejuk bertiup di atas sini, tempat yang nyaman untuk bersantai. Mataku memandang berkeliling, sepi, hanya suara daun-daun yang saling bergesekan yang dapat kudengar ditambah tiupan angin yang tidak begitu kencang.

Aku berjalan menyusuri tembok pembatas yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Saat sedang melihat tanpa arah, aku menemukan sesosok orang yang aku kenal, Naruto-senpai sedang berdiri di dekat tembok pembatas, pandangannya tak terfokus pada apapun, dia sepertinya sedang melamun. Tatapan matanya sayu, seakan dia memiliki beban pikiran yang berat. Sempat terbesit dalam benakku aku ingin memeluknya, tapi aku sadar kalau aku bukan siapa-siapanya.

Dan aku menyadari sesuatu yang membuat dada ini sedikit sakit, Naruto-senpai sudah memiliki orang yang disukainya. Kenapa aku baru ingat sekarang? Tapi... aku bolehkan menyukaimu, senpai?

Akupun hanya berdiri menatap sendu pada Naruto-senpai yang tidak menyadari keberadaanku, tapi biarlah, aku ingin seperti ini untuk sekarang.

Pulang sekolah perasaanku tidak kembali membaik, aku sendiri bingung dengan diriku ini. Aku butuh seseorang untuk bertanya. Dan sepertinya yang di atas memenuhi keinginanku, aku melihat sosok Sakura yang sedang berdiri di dekat gerbang sekolah. Dengan segera aku menghampirinya, berharap ia tidak beranjak dari sana.

"Sakura!" panggilku. Dia menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Menunggu Sasuke-senpai?" tanyaku sesampainya aku di sana. Dia mengangguk.

"Ada apa Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"Anu..." aku melihat sekeliling, berharap tidak ada orang lain yang memperhatikan kami. "Aku ingin bertanya lagi Sakura. Apa kita salah kalau menyukai seseorang tapi orang itu menyukai oranglain?"

Sakura diam sebentar kemudian menjawab. "Aku rasa tidak, karena kita tidak menahan perasaan kita. Yang perlu kau lakukan, menghargai perasaan orang yang kau sukai itu. Kau tahukan kalau menyukai seseorang itu menyenangkan, tapi setiap kebaikan tentu ada hal yang buruk juga. Kau pasti mengerti apa maksudku?"

Aku mengangguk. Ya, aku mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan Sakura. Untuk saat ini aku ingin menyimpan perasaanku untuk Naruto-senpai, karena hanya dengan menyukainya saja aku sudah bahagia.

TBC


	4. Jujur 2

AN: Aku tidak berniat menelantarkan fic iniiii! Huwaaa... maafkan aku kalau lama tidak meng-update fic ini. Sebenarnya fic lainnya juga belum aku update. Tugas-tugas yang ada menyita waktuku dan aku hampir saja lupa dengan jalan cerita yang sudah dibangun buat fic ini.

Untung saja aku selalu menulis ide cerita, jadi aku bisa masukan kedalam fic ini. Oke, daripada aku banyak nulis hal yang tidak terlalu penting, lebih baik kita langsung saja ke ficnya. Enjoy!

Disclaimer:Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto

Warn: AU, OOC, Sederhana

Chapter 4: Jujur part 2

Pagi menjelang. Matahari membiaskan cahayanya dari ufuk timur. Sudah cukup lama aku duduk di teras belakang rumah, menunggu terbitnya matahari. Aku sudah terbangun sejak matahari belum terbit.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang menuruni tangga. Meskipun begitu aku enggan menolehkan kepalaku untuk sekedar melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Ah, Hinata, kau sudah bangun rupanya," suara seorang wanita menyapu indera pendengaranku.

"Ibu..." aku menolehkan kepala dan melihat ibuku sedang berjalan menuju tempatku. Wanita yang menurunkan warna rambutnya padaku itu tersenyum lembut. "Selamat pagi," sapaku sambil sedikit menundukkan kepala.

Dia mendudukan diri di sampingku sembari membenarkan piyamanya. "Kau bangun jam berapa?" tanyanya lembut sambil menyesap udara pagi yang segar.

"Tidak tahu, aku tidak melihat jam. Tapi aku sudah ada di sini sebelum matahari terbit," jawabku seadanya karena memang saat aku bangun aku tidak melirik jam sekalipun.

Hening di antara kami. Suara desau angin menyelimuti kesunyian yang ada. Semakin lama angin itu bertiup semakin kencang. Aku menyipitkan mataku dan menahan rambutku agar tidak kusut tertiup angin.

"Anginnya besar sekali," ucap ibuku saat angin sudah mulai tenang. Aku melirik ke arahnya dan hanya bergumam tanda setuju. "Kau tidak kedinginan hanya memakai baju tidurmu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, sebelumnya angin tidak sekencang ini," jawabku. Untung saja aku memakai piyama dengan lengan dan celana yang panjang.

"Sekarang sudah memasuki musim gugur ya..." ujarnya pelan sambil melihat ke arah pohon-pohon tinggi yang tumbuh di halaman belakang. Suara gemerisik yang ditimbulkan oleh daun-daun yang saling bergesekan membawa sebuah harmoni alam yang khas. Sebuah hal kecil yang sering orang-orang lupakan, padahal dengan mendengar suara itu membuat perasaanku sedikit lebih tenang.

Aku merasakan sebuah tangan mengelus rambutku. "Sebaiknya kau mandi dengan air hangat dan aku akan menyiapkan seragam musim gugurmu," ucap ibuku dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Iya, terima kasih bu..." ucapku dengan tulus. Tak begitu lama aku beranjak dari teras belakang dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamar tidurku.

Sesampainya di kamar mandi, aku menyalakan keran dan membiarkan keran itu mengalirkan airnya agar memenuhi _bathtub_. Selagi menunggu, aku berjalan keluar kamar dan pergi ke dapur. Di sana aku melihat ibu dan adikku Hanabi sedang menyiapkan sarapan.

"Pagi Hinata-_nee_," sapa Hanabi yang menyadari kehadiranku. Ibu hanya menoleh sebentar dan melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

"Pagi Hanabi. Kau baru saja bangun?" tanyaku untuk memastikan, karena dilihat dari penampilan adikku itu dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seseorang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya.

"Hm... iya, aku terbangun karena kedinginan, aku lupa mengunci jendela kamarku," jawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalnya.

Aku terkikik geli. Adikku ini memang sedikit ceroboh dan lebih bersemangat dari padaku. Hanabi berbeda 3 tahun denganku. "Hati-hati nanti kau kena flu," nasehatku.

"Iya... nanti aku akan mandi dengan air hangat," jawabnya kemudian dia berjalan menuju rak piring dan mengambil beberapa buah piring untuk menaruh sarapan kami.

Aku berjalan mendekati ibuku. "Aku bantu ya?" tawarku sambil memilih-milih daun selada yang sudah dicuci.

"Kenapa tidak mandi saja dulu?" tanya ibuku sambil mengocok telur.

"Sedang menunggu _bathtub_-nya penuh," jawabku sambil mulai menata selada itu di atas sebuah roti gandum.

"Kau mau ibu buatkan makan siang?" tawar ibu kali ini sambil mulai memanaskan penggorengan.

"Biar aku saja yang buat," pintaku ambil tersenyum. Aku berencana membuat bekal juga untuk Naruto-_senpai _semoga saja dia suka.

"Baiklah..." jawab ibuku tidak mau memaksa. "Oh iya, kapan festifal sekolahmu dilaksanakan? Persiapannya sudah dari bulan Agustus kan?"

"Iya _nee-chan_, kapan festifalnya? Aku ingin pergi ke sekolah _nee-chan_," kata Hanabi ikut masuk dalam percakapan kami.

"Minggu depan kalau tidak salah," jawabku. "Mulai dari hari ini semua kelas akan bersiap-siap. Baiklah, aku mandi dulu," ucapku sambil mencuci tangan dan pergi dari dapur.

Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang terlalu lama bagiku untuk mandi, karena aku tidak mau berlama-lama berendam dan lagipula aku harus membuat bekal makan siang untukku dan juga Naruto-_senpai_.

Saat keluar dari kamar mandi aku melihat seragam musim gugurku tergantung di dekat lemari pakaian. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan seragam musim panasku hanya saja seragam ini berlengan panjang. Tentu saja karena musim gugur itu udaranya sejuk bahkan bisa saja dingin dengan angin yang bertiup lumayan kencang.

Aku pakai seragamku dan aku pakai jaket berwarna kremku. Aku tidak tahan dingin, meskipun aku terlahir di musim dingin. Aku menaruh handuk di gantungan handuk yang ada di sebelah pintu kamar mandi. Lalu berjalan menuju meja rias dan duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan cermin. Aku memakai kaos kakiku yang berwarna hitam yang menutupi betis dan menyisir rambutku. Setelah itu aku memakai sedikit pelembab pada wajahku lalu aku turun dengan menenteng tas.

Di meja makan sudah tersedia sarapan untuk kami sekeluarga, tapi aku tidak melihat ibu maupun Hanabi. Sepertinya mereka sedang mandi. Aku putuskan untuk menunggu anggota keluargaku yang lain sementara aku menyiapkan makan siang.

Jam setengah delapan aku sudah selesai membuat makan siang untukku dan untuk Naruto-_senpai_. Hanya _sandwich _dan beberapa telur dadar dan _onigiri _tapi aku harap dia suka.

"Nee-chan, ayo kita sarapan," ajak Hanabi, aku tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Kapan dia datang, dia selalu muncul tanpa terduga.

"Ibu bagaimana?" tanyaku sambil duduk di hadapan Hanabi yang sudah duduk di kursi biasanya ia duduk.

"Nanti menyusul katanya," jawab Hanabi seadanya, kelihatannya ia sudah sangat lapar. Terlihat dari matanya yang sedari tadi melihat makanan yang tersedia di meja makan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita sarapan," aku mulai mengambil telur dadar dan menaruhnya dipiringku dan mengambil nasi goreng dan mulai memakannya. Sedangkan Hanabi mengambil selembar roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai coklat kesukaannya. Saat aku sudah menghabiskan sarapanku, ibu dan ayah baru turun.

"Selamat pagi," sapaku dan Hanabi bersamaan pada ayah dan ibu. Ibuku hanya tersenyum dan ayah membalas sapaanku. Mereka kemudian duduk dan mulai sarapan. Sementara aku sedikit demi sedikit meminum susu vanila milikku sambil mengobrol dengan Hanabi. Aku melirik jam yang ada di dapur, sudah jam delapan, saatnya aku berangkat.

"Ayah, Ibu, dan Hanabi, aku berangkat dulu ya," pamitku pada semuanya sambil mengambil tasku yang aku taruh di samping kursi.

"Tidak ingin pergi bersama dengan ayah dan Hanabi?" tanya ayahku sambil menyesap tehnya. "Lagipula masih ada empat puluh lima menit lagi sebelum bel."

"Tidak, terima kasih ayah, aku ingin berangkat sendiri saja. Lagipula jalan kaki lebih menyenangkan," jawabku.

"Baiklah, hati-hati," ujar ayahku.

"Iya. Aku berangkat dulu," pamitku sambil berjalan keluar dari dapur dan mengahampiri rak sepatu lalu memakai separu pentofel hitamku.

Setelah mendapat ijin dan berpamitan aku berangkat menuju sekolah dengan berjalan kaki. Tidak terlalu jauh jarak dari rumah dan sekolah. Dan aku ingin merasakan udara di pagi hari yang masih sejuk dan merasakan angin musim gugur menerpa wajahku.

Sampai di halaman sekolah. Aku seperti merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda. Aku tidak tahu apa tapi perasaanku sedikit tidak enak. Tapi, aku coba menepisnya, ini masih pagi tapi aku malah berpikir hal yang tidak mengenakan.

Aku berjalan menyusuri halaman sekolah dengan langkah yang santai. Aku berharap bisa bertemu dengan Naruto-_senpai_ ataupun hanya mendengar suaranya. Tapi sepertinya keinginanku tidak terkabul karena tinggal beberapa langkah lagi aku sampai di pintu masuk gedung sekolahku.

"Pagi Hinataaa!" kudengar sebuah suara memanggil namaku, sebuah suara yang cempreng, seperti suara Naruto-_senpai_. Aku mengedarkan pandanganku mencari sumber suara itu. Aku berbalik tapi tidak melihatnya. Aku tengok ke kanan dan ke kiri dengan cepat, tapi aku tidak menemukannya juga.

"Hai, aku di atas sini," suara itu berseru lagi. Aku menengadah dan melihat Naruto-_senpai _melambaikan tangannya padaku dengan bersemangat. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba jantungku berdetak dengan cepat sehingga aku bisa merasakannya di sekujur tubuhku.

Aku sangat senang tapi juga bingung ditambah malu. Aku hanya tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangannya dan dengan cepat aku masuk ke dalam gedung dengan wajah yang merona dan senyum yang entah mengapa tiba-tiba muncul di bibirku.

Rasanya aku ingin menjerit senang dan melompat-lompat saat ini juga. Tapi, aku menahan diri tentu saja. Bisa-bisa aku dianggap orang gila kalau bertingkah laku seperti itu. Setelah mengganti sepatu, aku berlajan menuju kelasku.

Sepanjang koridor, aku tersenyum, senyum tidak titunjukan pada siapapun. Hanya saja sekarang aku merasa sangat senang, senang sampai-samapai ingin aku mengumbarkannya pada semua orang. Aku menarik napas dan menghembuskannya saat tiba di depan pintu kelasku. Aku tidak mau ditanyai macam-macam hanya karena aku tersenyum-senyum sendirian.

Kugeser pintu kelasku dan mulai terlihat pemandangan pagi seperti biasanya, anak-anak yang berkeliaran ataupun yang mengobrol, menunggu bel berbunyi. Beberapa orang menyadari kehadiranku dan menyapaku, aku membalas sapaan mereka. Aku berjalan menuju kursi kosong yang ada di dekat jendela, tepat di belakang Sakura.

Aku berjalan menuju mejaku sambil memperhatikan Sakura yang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memandang ponselnya. Aku merasa sedikit heran, tapi aku tahu dia sedang bergembira, sama seperti aku yang rasakan tadi.

"Pagi Sakura-_chan_," sapaku saat melewati mejanya, dia berbalik menghadapku yang sedang menggantungkan tas di sisi meja.

"Pagi juga Hinata," balasnya sumringah. Dia tersenyum memperlihatkan sedikit barisan giginya yang putih, dan mata virdiannya terlihat bersemangat.

Aku duduk di kursiku. "Ada hal apa yang membuatmu terlihat sangat senang seperti itu Sakura-_chan_?" tanyaku ingin tahu.

"Aku sedang melihat foto Sasuke-kun!" jawabnya riang sambil menunjukan ponselnya yang terdapat foto Sasuke-senpai. Dapat aku lihat Sasuke-_senpai _dengan wajah cemberutnya dan yang membuat keningku sedikit mengkerut ialah, sebuah noda berwarna coklat yang menembel di sektar bibirnya. Apa itu es krim?

"Sasuke-_kun_ lucu ya?" tanya Sakura padaku dengan nada gemas, aku tidak menanggapinya hanya mendengarkan Sakura yang terus berbicara tentang Sasuke-_senpai_. "Aku dapat foto ini dari Naruto. Katanya kemarin mereka pergi ke kedai es krim bersama teman-teman sekelasnya dan Naruto memaksa Sasuke-_kun_ untuk makan es krim, dan dengan sengaja Naruto memotret Sasuke-kun saat makan es krim itu. Uhh... aku gemas sekali melihatnya, aku jadi ingin sekali ada di sana waktu itu. Sayang itu acara kelas."

"Jadi itu yang membuatmu tersenyum-senyum sendiri?" tanyaku dengan sedikit nada jahil.

"Iyaaa..." jawabnya penuh sengat. "Tapi aku lihat kau juga sepertinya sedang senang, aku tahu kau menahan senyumanmu saat masuk ke dalam kelas," tuturnya dengan nada jahil berusaha menggodaku.

"Eh, memang kelihatan ya?" jawabku dengan cepat. Aduh! Kenapa aku tidak menyangkalnya sih? Aku merutuki diriku sendiri.

"Aku bisa melihatnya dari matamu," ucapnya sambil menunjukku atau tapatnya mataku. "Mata itu tidak bisa berbohong, Hinata. Jadi, ceritakan padaku apa yang membuatmu senang."

Aku terdiam sejenak, rasanya malu juga menceritakannya pada Sakura. Tapi Sakura tetap menungguku dengan pandangan yang menantiku untuk membuka suara. "Tadi, aku disapa oleh orang yang aku sukai," jawabku dengan suara yang sedikit dikecilkan. "Aku aneh ya, padahal hanya disapa tapi aku bisa sesenang ini."

"Kau tidak aneh, Hinata," ujar Sakura cepat menyangkal perkataanku tadi. "Tentu saja kau seharusnya senang, dan itu adalah hal yang wajar."

"Benarkah itu?" tanyaku ragu.

"Benar, jadi siapa orang yang kamu sukai?" lagi-lagi Sakura menggodaku dengan seringainya, aku rasa dia tertular oleh Sasuke-_senpai_.

"Itu... kau mengenal orangnya kok," jawabku dengan malu, aku bisa merakan panas yang menjalar di wajahku.

Dia memajukan bibirnya. "Aku punya banyak kenalan Hinataaa..."

Aku hanya terdiam dan berpikir. Apa aku harus mengatakannya pada Sakura? Tapi aku sungguh malu, Sakura kenal Naruto-_senpai_, aku takut dia bilang pada Naruto-_senpai_ kalau aku menyukainya.

"Hei, hei, jadi siapa laki-laki yang beruntung disukai oleh kamu?" Sakura kembali bertanya. Baiklah aku akan katakan, katakan saja Hinata.

"Aku suka... Na-Naruto-_senpai_," jawabku lirih. Tidak ada yang berbicara selama beberapa detik, aku menunggu reaksi Sakura. Tapi kelihatannya dia sedang berpikir dan bergumam. Dari gerak bibirnya dia seperti sedang mengucapkan kata 'Naruto' berulang-ulang. Semakin lama ucapannya semakin keras lalu dengan cepat ia berdiri dari kursinya dengan tampang terkejut.

"Jadi yang kau sukai itu Na-!" Tanpa diduga Sakura berteriak cukup keras, reflek aku membungkam mulutnya sebelum ia melontarkan nama itu. Bisa gawat jadinya.

Bisa aku lihat semua pandangan tertuju ke arah kami akibat keributan yang ditimbulkan oleh Sakura. Aku hanya tersenyum –yang sudah tentu dipaksakan pada mereka, dan mejelaskan apa yang sedang kami lakukan, sedikit berbohong tentu saja.

"Jadi kau suka Naruto?" tanya Sakura dengan suara berbisik padaku ada nada kaget dalam perkataannya. Aku hanya mengangguk malu.

"Sejak kapan?" tanyanya lagi. Sekarang aku seperti sedang diinterogasi oleh gadis berambut merah muda ini.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja semenjak aku bertemu dan berkenalan dengannya di perpustakaan aku merasa tertarik dengan dia," jelasku. "Aku suka saat melihat dia tersenyum dan aku merasa sedih saat dia terlihat terluka. Dan entah sejak kapan aku selalu memperhatikannya."

"Wah, anak itu harusnya merasa senang disukai gadis sepertimu Hinata, dan aku rasa dia harus membuka hatinya untukmu," celoteh Sakura.

"Eh, jangan katakan padanya!" cegahku dengan panik.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan mengatakannya. Kalau soal itu, kau sendiri yang harus mengatakannya," usul Sakura. Terdengar bukan usul yang terlalu baik, karena aku belum ingin mengutarakan perasaanku padanya, aku ingin membiarkan dulu apa yang kini sedang aku rasakan.

Waktu istirahat sudah tiba. Aku mengeluarkan kotak makan siangku dan juga bekal yang aku buat untuk Naruto-_senpai_. Tapi, aku baru menyadari sesuatu. Aku tidak tahu dimana Naruto-senpai berada, bodohnya aku.

Aku keluar kelas dan menyusuri lorong-lorong di lantai dua dan tiga, siapa tahu aku bisa bertemu dengan Naruto-_senpai_. Kalaupun tidak aku akan makan bekalku di atap saja. Saat hendak berbelok dan menaiki tangga, aku mendengar suara seseorang yang sangat aku kenal berasal dari lab kimia yang ada di dekat tangga. Itu suara Sakura kan?

"Jadi, aku mohon padamu. Bisakah kau berhenti... menyukaiku?" aku bisa mendengar suara Sakura yang terdengar bergetar saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Dia sedang menolak seseorang aku rasa, aku tidak bisa melihat siapa orang itu.

"Aku tidak mau kau tersiksa dengan perasaanmu padaku," Sakura melanjutkan kembali, suaranya berubah menjadi parau. "Kau juga sudah tahu kalau aku tidak bisa menyukaimu lebih dari seorang sahabat, aku sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Aku mohon padamu Naruto, jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri. Kau pantas mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dariku."

_Deg_

Na-Naruto? Apa Sakura sedang berbicara dengan Naruto-_senpai_? Jadi gadis yang disukai Naruto-_senpai_ adalah Sakura. Perasaanku sangat kacau, jantungku berdebar sangat kencang dan aku merasa tubuhku menegang. Mengetahui kenyataan ini membuat hatiku sedikit, menyesakkan. Kenapa Sakura tidak bilang padaku kalau Naruto-_senpai_ menyukainya? Kenapa dia menyembunyikannya dariku?

Berbagai pertanyaan berputar dalam pikiranku. Aku mengeratkan genggamanku pada kantong kertas yang aku pegang. Menahan rasa kecewa yang besar.

"Maafkan aku, Sakura," ujar Naruto-_senpai_, aku bisa merasakan nada kecewa saat dia mengucapkannya. "Maaf, kalau aku menyukaimu dan membuatmu tersiksa."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf Naruto," ujar Sakura, nadanya sedikit melembut. "Aku yang harusnya minta maaf."

"Tapi... untuk saat ini, aku belum bisa menghilangkan perasaanku padamu, Sakura."

Rasanya seperti dihantam oleh sesuatu yang berat saat mendengar Naruto-_senpai _berkata seperti itu. Aku merasa harapanku hancur sudah, aku tidak akan pernah ada dalam hati Naruto-_senpai_.

"Baiklah... tapi aku harap kau bisa membuka hatimu untuk orang

lain, aku tidak ingin kau terus seperti ini. Kau harus raih kebahagiaanmu sendiri."

Aku tidak sanggup mendengarnya lagi. Aku pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan berlari menuju tangga. Berlari dan terus berlari aku ingin perasaan sakit ini pergi. Aku mendorong dengan kasar pintu yang menghalangi jalanku. Aku hempaskan tubuhku ini saat mencapai atap, tidak ada siapapun di sini. Aku berasa lega, karena aku tidak mau terlihat kacau di hadapan orang lain sekarang.

Aku berjalan menuju pagar pembatas dan duduk bersandar padanya. Aku mulai menata makan siangku, tapi aku tidak berselera. Aku biarkan kotak makan itu dan aku memejamkan mataku. Berusaha menenangkan diri dan merasakan hembusan angin yang menyapu permukaan kulitku. Berharap angin itu membawa pergi perasaan menyesakan ini.

Entah berapa lama aku seperti itu, aku tidak peduli. Aku ingin merasakan kedamaian, buka perasaan resah seperti ini. Kubuka kelopak mataku karena aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang berjalan menuju tempatku berada.

Tanpa sadar aku menahan napasku saat melihat siapa yang datang. Naruto-_senpai_. Dia datang dengan wajah yang kusut dan matanya yang sayu, aku tahu apa yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Kau sendirian saja?" tanyanya padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk, ada sedikit berasaan iba saat aku melihatnya yang kacau seperti itu. Bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat dia seperti itu, hanya saja kali ini aku benar-benar tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. Meskipun aku merasa sakit hati, tapi aku tidak ingin melihatnya seperti itu.

"Boleh aku duduk di sampingmu?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk tempat kosong di dekatku.

"Silahkan," jawabku dan berusaha tersenyum, tapi aku rasa sia-sia karena aku tidak bisa, aku ingin menangis saat ini juga. Melihatnya seperti itu membuat tersiksa, membuat dada ini sesak.

Aku benci diriku yang lemah, aku benci saat aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk orang yang aku sukai. Aku benci, dalam hati aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Dapat aku rasakan mataku memanas, airmataku memaksa keluar. Tapi, aku tidak mau membiarkannya. Kuusap mataku yang sudah basah, tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan airmataku jatuh. Aku harus kuat.

"A-anu, _senpai_, apa yang terjadi? Kau terlihat murung," aku memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, meskipun aku sendiri sudah tahu apa yang membuat Naruto-_senpai_ seperti itu. Setidaknya aku ingin mendengarnya sendiri dari dia.

"Aku... harus menyerah," jawabnya ambigu. Meskipun begitu aku tahu apa yang ia maksud. Mataku kembali memanas, ya tuhan aku tidak tahan melihatnya seperti ini.

Naruto-_senpai_ menengadahkan pandangannya. Matanya melihat ke arah langit yang berawan, tapi aku tahu dia tidak benar-benar fokus.

"Hinata, apa yang akan kau lakukan jika orang yang kau sukai ternyata tidak menyukaimu," dia bertanya. Sungguh pertanyaan yang sangat sulit, karena pertanyaan itu sangat tepat seperti apa yang aku rasakan sekarang. Aku juga bingung.

"Kau pasti sulit menjawabnya ya," dia kembali berujar, matanya masih tetap menerawang.

"Beri aku waktu," pintaku. Dia tidak berkata apa-apa. Sepertinya dia membiarkan aku untuk berpikir.

Apa yang akan aku lakukan jika orang yang aku sukai menyukai orang lain? Pikiranku kembali saat aku dan Naruto-senpai mengobrol di tangga dekat perpustakaan. Saat itu aku memberi dorongan pada Naruto-senpai. Memberinya semangat dan mendukungnya. Saat itu dia tersenyum dan aku sangat senang. Hanya melihatnya seperti itu, aku juga merasa semangat.

"Saat aku menyukai orang lain, harapanku adalah bisa selalu melihat orang yang aku sukai bahagia dengan begitu akupun turut berbahagia. Saat dia sedih, aku selalu ingin berada di sampingnya, menjadi kekuatan baginya. Kalaupun aku tidak bisa memilikinya, setidaknya aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang menopangnya dari belakang."

Tanpa sadar aku mengucapkan apa yang aku pikirkan. Dan aku sendiri tercengang dengan ucapanku sendiri. Benar, kenapa aku bisa lupa perasaan itu. Perasaan yang membahagiakan saat aku menyukai Naruto-_senpai_. Perasaan yang bagaikan anugrah terindah dalam hidupku. Menyukai dan menyayangi seseorang, sungguh sebuah perasaan yang sangat indah sekaligus menyakitkan. Bagaikan mawar dengan durinya. Kalau kau ingin bahagia, kau harus bisa menghadapi kesedihan, dengan begitu rasa bahagia yang dirasakan akan berkali-kali lipat.

Rasa sakit itu adalah resiko, resiko jika ingin bahagia. Aku belum terlalu mengerti, tapi arti dari menyukai seseorang adalah misteri yang hanya masing-masing individu mengetahui jawabannya. Karena setiap orang memiliki pandangannya tersendiri, karena tidak semua perasaan yang dimiliki sama.

"Perkataanmu benar. Aku sampai lupa. Tapi, hatiku kini sedang diselimuti kabut tebal, aku bagaikan orang yang buta," ujar Naruto-_senpai_ lirih. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Naruto-_senpai_ tanpa disangka Naruto-_senpai_ juga sedang melihat ke arahku. Matanya sewarna lautan, begitu cerah dan indah, sayang kini kehilangan cahayanya.

"Tapi bagaimana jika orang yang kau sukai menyuruhmu untuk tidak menyukainya, untuk membuang perasaan itu? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto-_senpai_ bertanya kembali, matanya masih tetap melihat padaku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku, jujur saja aku sedikit malu bisa ditatap seperti itu.

"Aku akan tetap menyukainya. Tapi secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Aku tahu dia sudah menolakku, bahkan mengatakan padaku untuk membuang perasaanku terhadapnya. Tapi aku tidak akan membuangnya, akan kusimpan perasaan ini sebagai memori perjalan hidupku yang bisa aku kenang kembali. Aku akan mendoakan kebahagiaannya, menjadi sahabat yang bisa membantunya. Aku akan terus melakukan itu, sampai perasaanku padanya sedikit demi sedikit menghilang. Aku tentu saja tidak ingin dibenci olehnya, aku akan menjadi teman baiknya, yang mendengar keluh kesahnya. Mendengarkan ia bercerita tentang pengalamannya. Pasti menyenangkan."

Naruto-_senpai_ terkekeh pelan. "Hah! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa," dengusnya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hinata, mungkin kau sudah tahu karena kau termasuk teman dekatnya, aku sebenarnya menyukai Sakura," dia berkata jujur, dia mengatakannya padaku. Aku tidak begitu terkejut karena aku sudah tahu itu, beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Dia... gadis pertama yang aku sukai. Mungkin karena sering menghabiskan waktu bersama aku mulai memperhatikannya, dan jatuh hati padanya." Naruto-senpai mulai bercerita bagaimana dia bisa menyukai Sakura. Aku tidak ingin dengar, ini sedikit menyakitkan, tapi.. aku ingin menjadi pendengar yang baik bagi Naruto-senpai. Jadi aku putuskan untuk mendengarkannya.

"Tapi... aku tidak punya harapan, Sakura menyukai Sasuke. Dia sangat gigih dalam menunjukan perasaannya pada Sasuke. Yang ada di dalam pikirannya hanya Sasuke. Aku sedikit kesal pada Sasuke, tapi aku tidak mau menyakitinya karena dia adalah orang yang Sakura sayangi sekaligus sahabatku. Lama-kelamaan, hati Sasuke luluh juga pada Sakura dan merekapun menjalin hubungan. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum getir saat mengetahuinya, tapi saat itu pula aku mendoakan kebahagiaan mereka. Tapi sepertinya aku lupa dan kehilangan kontrol, dan jadilah seperti ini sekarang."

Aku bergumam kecil. Aku bisa merasakan sakitnya Naruto-_senpai_ saat itu. Aku mendesah pelan, dan tak sengaja ekor mataku melihat kotak bekal yang tergeletak begitu saja di hadapanku.

"_Senpai_ bisa cerita apa saja padaku, aku akan jadi pendengar yang baik. Tapi sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita makan siang dulu," usulku sambil mengangkat kotak bento dan menunjukannya pada Naruto-_senpai_. Dia tersenyum, senyum yang benar-benar dari hatinya.

"Terima kasih, Hinata," ucapnya tulus, bisa kulihat dari matanya yang mulai bersemangat kembali.

"Tidak masalah," balasku sambil mulai menyiapkan makan siang kami. Aku menyerahkan salah satu kotak makan siang pada Naruto-_senpai_, dan kamipun makan dalam keadaan yang hening. Hanya deruan lembut angin yang menyapu indera pendengaran kami. 

Pulang sekolah, aku berjalan kaki sendirian di trotoar. Rasanya hari ini sangat melelahkan, tapi setidaknya aku bisa membuat Naruto-_senpai_ tersenyum. Aku tidak begitu sadar, sudah seberapa besar aku menyukainya. Hanya dengan menyebutkan namanya bisa membuatku memekik tertahan.

Suara deru motor yang halus menyapu telingaku. Kulirik ke samping kanan dan kulihat sebuah motor berwarna hitam dengan corak oranye. Aku tidak mengenali si pengendara sebelum dia membuka helmnya. Ternyata itu Naruto-senpai. Aku kaget dan tiba-tiba saja jantungku berpacu dengan sangat cepat.

"Yo! Hinata, aku antar kau pulang ya?" tawarnya. Sesaat aku terpana melihat penampilannya, dia terlihat sangat keren dengan jaket hitamnya itu.

"Em... tidak usah _senpai_, lagipula rumahku dekat," jawabku sejujurnya. Memang rumahku dekat.

"Kalau begitu... bisa tidak temani aku kesuatu tempat. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke sana sebagai rasa terima kasihku atas makanan yang kau buat untuk makan siang tadi. Mau kan?" Terdengar nada memohon dan sedikit memaksa darinya. Baik aku menyerah melihat tampangnya itu.

"Baik, aku akan menemanimu," jawabku sambil berjalan mendekati motornya.

"Baguslah, ayo naik!"

Aku naik ke atas motornya dan duduk menyamping. Setelah merasa siap, Naruto-_senpai_ mulai menjalankan motornya.

Cukup lama kami berada di atas motor. Aku tidak tahu kemana Naruto-_senpai_ membawaku, tapi sudah hampir satu jam aku duduk di atas motor ini.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanyaku dengan cukup keras, berusaha menyaingi suara angin.

"Lihat saja nanti, sebentar lagi kita sampai," jawabnya tak kalah keras dariku.

"Baiklah," ujarku pasrah.

Tak lama setelah aku bertanya, aku bisa merasakan bau air laut yang terbawa angin tercium olehku. Apa dia membawaku ke pantai? Tanyaku dalam hati.

"Nah kita sampai," ujarnya sambil menghentikan motor di dekat trotoar yang sebenarnya adalah sebuah jembatan.

"Wah, pantai," pekikku riang, sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke pantai. Saat liburan musim panas kemarin aku tidak sempat pergi ke pantai, yang aku lakukan adalah berlibur di kaki gunung dimana rumah nenek dan kakekku tinggal.

"Ayo turun," ajak Naruto-_senpai_ sambil menarik lenganku dengan semangat. Aku hanya berjalan mengikutinya.

Tiba di pantai, aku tidak melihat ada seorangpun di sana. Lagian siapa juga yang ingin berenang di saat musim gugur seperti ini, lagipula ini sudah sore.

"Aaah... bau laut," kata Naruto-_senpai_ sambil menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya dan merentangkan tangannya.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhh!" tiba-tiba ia berteriak dan membuatku kaget. Setelah berteriak cukup lama dan pankjang dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Cobalah kau berteriak, ini sangat menyenangkan," usulnya dengan girang. Aku tahu dengan berteriak bagai melepas beban yang ada meskipun hanya sedikit.

Naruto-_senpai_ kembali berteriak, terus-menerus. Aku merasa tidak mau kalah. Aku berjalan dan berdiri di sampingnya lalu berteriak.

"Aaaahhh... Mengapa aku menyukaimuuu?" Teriakan yang aneh, tapi itu yang sedang mengganjal di hatiku. Setelah berteriak panjang, aku tertawa geli. Ternyata ini sangat menyenangkan.

"Wow, kau bertanya kenapa kau bisa menyukai seseorang, memang butuh alasan?" tanya Naruto-_senpai_ sambil duduk di dekatku, aku masih berdiri.

"Aku hanya penasaran," jawabku dan mulai ikut duduk. Kami berdua memandang ke arah laut lepas. Matahari mulai terbenam. Warna oranye itu memantul dengan indah di atas permukaan air laut. Menjadikan air laut terlihat bercahaya.

"Cantik," ujarku takjub.

"Ya... melihat matahari terbenam seperti melepas lelah," tambah Naruto-senpai.

Dan kamipun duduk dalam diam di pantai itu menyaksikan matahari terbenam sampai digantikan oleh sang rembulan.

To Be Continue

Panjang juga jadinya. Anggap saja bonus karena lama tidak diupdate, hahaha... sorry karena lama sekali updatenya, hampir setengah tahun ya? Hahaha...

Kenapa fic ini nasibnya kayak BSL (ficku yg lain) yang aku tunda sampai setenga tahun. Well, saat menulis chapter ini, tidak terlalu banyak kendala. Entah mengapa aku lancar-lancar saja saat mengerjakan fic ini. Oh iya, kalau ada typo beritahu saja, soalnya nggak aku edit.

Oke, aku balas review dulu...

**haru zhoumimi**: Ini sudah diupdate, maaf lama. Terima kasih sudah baca dan review

**NaruHinaLover**: Maaf karena tidak bisa cepat malah terhitung snagat lama. Terima kasih sudah baca dan review.

**Ardymmmm**: Ini udah lanjut, sorry lama. Thank;s for your review.

**Orang baru Bisa Nulis**: nggak apa-apa, aju juga baru update, wahaha... thank's for read and review.

**Natsu Hiru Chan**: Slam kenal juga Natsu, panggil aku Amu saja, kalau putri nama tengahku sih hahaha, kalau Amu itu nick name. Makasih banyaak atas pujiannya, setelah aku baca ulang, ada typo di setiap chapter. Aku malas ngedit sih #kebiasaanburukjanganditiru. Ya... nggak apa-apa aku senang kok

**Ceria Tikika**: Makasih hehe... maaf ya update-annya lama. Aku senang kalau kamu menikmati fanfic ini

**Hyuna toki**: wah, makasih banyak udah mau review dari chapter 1-3. Tahu nggak yang buat aku ngebut bikin fic ini adalah kamu, haha... makasih udah ngasih semangat yaa...

Untuk semuanya pasti aku mengucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih juga atas pujian, saran, dan kritik yang diberikan. Terima kasih sudah mau membaca fic-ku ini dan memberi feedback juga.

So, boleh aku minta pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini.

Review please.


End file.
